


shelter

by featheredfurther (makeshiftrolley)



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Backstory, Gen, Liam is Filipino in here, Sort Of, that's the prompt of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeshiftrolley/pseuds/featheredfurther
Summary: "Liam was eight when he was plucked out of the tiny barangay of Cupang in San Jose, Bulacan"--or I had thoughts on this....headcanon
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & Liam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	shelter

**Author's Note:**

> was supposed to be called kanlungan but guess who had a fic called kanlungan already
> 
> so the title is the translation
> 
> tl;dr someone mentioned Filipino Liam on the server and I had thoughts as a Filipino myself.

Liam was eight when he was plucked out of the tiny barangay of Cupang in San Jose, Bulacan. That Christmas, his mother came home with a balikbayan box, and immigration papers. The United States of America approved his sponsorship. The Serranos will be a complete family for the first time since Liam was born. That New Year was the last time he hugged his Lola. She died two years later. Liam’s parents were too busy, too  _ broke _ to book a flight from Austin, Texas to San Jose, Bulacan. 

Liam watched her funeral on a small window screen at his father’s computer--the woman who raised him. She was beautiful, even in death.

He tells Alex about his Lola the next day. Liam didn’t think he’d understand. Abuela and Abuelo Diaz are two states away; Mamaw Claremont drives from Taylor to Pemberton Heights on Christmas and New Year. Alex’s entire family--the people he cares about the most--isn’t split by an ocean. 

And yet, Alex listens. He says nothing until Liam finishes spilling his heart out, which is odd. In the two years Liam has known him, Alex never shuts up. 

“I think she watches over you now from heaven or wherever.” Alex says, and he throws his small arms around him, pulling him close. Something flickers inside Liam. Something warm and dangerous yet beautiful and strong. Not a fire. Just a start. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [claremonts-diaz](https://claremonts-diaz.tumblr.com/)


End file.
